Improper Use of Magic Office
The Improper Use of Magic Office (also known as Improper Use of Magic DepartmentHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 - Chapter 11 (Ministry Interior)) is a division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Functions The Office is responsible for investigating offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Confederation of Wizards Statute of Secrecy. The Decree prohibits an underage wizard or witch from performing magic, while the Statute of Secrecy prohibits wizards and witches from performing magic in the presence of Muggles or in a Muggle-inhabited area. On receiving intelligence reports of a violation of the Decree, a note is sent to the offender detailing actions that will be taken by the Office. First-time offenders are usually let off with a warning while extreme cases may be referred to the Wizengamot. Members of the office were required to partake in the trails arranged by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission - where people stood accused (though falsely) of stealing magic - which, had it been possible, indeed would have been categorized as 'improper' use of magic. This implies that the secondary responsibility of the Improper Use of Magic Office is to investigate other types of unlawful usage of magic that may not pose a large-scale danger to anyone but nevertheless is punishable, such as unlicensed Apparation, unauthorized Portkeys, unregistered Animaguses, unregulated and/or informal Wizard Duels between everyday citizens to solve conflicts and illegal practice of Experimental Charms or abuse of potions. Representatives from the Improper Use of Magic Office can presumably be found amongst the members of the Wizengamot and the Council of Magical Law especially tasked with contributing to the processing of trials of those who are charged with that offense of the kind that the Improper Use of Magic Office enforces The Improper Use of Magic Office is also where the Animagus registration is posted, and that all Animagi must register with all their distinguishing features and traits noted, in order for them not to abuse their abilities. The registry is open to public viewing. Failing to register will receive a sentence in Azkaban. Contact with Harry Potter The Improper Use of Magic Office came into contact with Harry Potter repeatedly during his childhood. He received a warning letter from them when Dobby, a house-elf used a Hover Charm to smash a pudding on a houseguest of his Aunt and Uncle. It was assumed that Harry levitated the pudding, but Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge let him go with a warning. One year later, Harry caused Aunt Marge to float like a balloon but Fudge let him go because he felt pity for Harry, believing Sirius Black to be on the hunt for him. This pity turned to malice when years later, Harry received notice of expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after he used a Patronus Charm against threatening Dementors in his Muggle hometown of Little Whinging. The letter informed him that his wand would be destroyed by Ministry officials and he would be detained until Court notice; this appears to be the standard procedure. Through the intervention of Albus Dumbledore, punishment and wand destruction was delayed until a Wizengamot Court could be held for Harry. It is suggested that the Improper Use of Magic Office attends Wizengamot Court services, though when Harry Potter has a trial in 1995, nothing is mentioned about them. It is presumed that this department has several positions and that they remained loyal to the Ministry even when Cornelius Fudge denied Lord Voldemort had risen again. Harry was indeed tried before the entire Wizengamot court, however, it was highly unusual procedure for a case of underage use of magic. The hearing was held in Courtroom Ten below the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Incidentally, it was the same courtroom Harry had previously visited via the Pensieve. It was a horribly intimidating room with a chair that self-locks when the defendant sits down. Known employees *Travers (Head) *Dolores Umbridge (Head sometime before 1995) *Mafalda Hopkirk (Commander-in-Chief) *Honoria's fiancé *Mafalda Hopkirk's Ministerial Superior *Rufus Fudge (suspended) *Orabella Nuttley Behind the scene * When Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were prevented from getting on Platform 9 3/4, the pair borrowed the Ford Anglia to fly to Hogwarts, but were seen by several Muggles on the way. As this was a serious potential breach of the Statute of Secrecy, Mr Weasley faced an inquiry at work over the incident. The Improper Use of Magic Office are most likely the division handling the inquiry. * Also known to be a 'department', it is possible that the Improper Use of Magic Office actually is a large department with several subdivisions. If this is the case, it can be assumed that the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office ''and the ''Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects is, if not actual divisions, answerable to the Improper Use of Magic Office, as both of the offices also are tasked with dealing with 'improper' use of magic, albeit with specific misuses if magic. * While not confirmed, it can be assumed that the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol works within the office, as it is in charge of investigating crime related to unlawful (but not necessarily dark or dangerous) magic and the patrol is tasked with arresting people performing said practices. * It is possible that during open warfare, when the Aurors is likely to end up being tired, stressed and overworked, the Improper Use of Magic might help out with certain aspects of the investigation of the circumstances in which a crime committed, if not partake in the actual chase and apprehension of Dark Wizards, as the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office were required to aid them in the search for Sirius Black. This means that some divisions sometimes are required to work together in certain situation. * It is very likely that while the Aurors were the capture of the Death Eaters, the Improper Use of Magic also had their hands full during the First Wizarding War, as the Death Eaters often attacked Muggle areas and tortured and killed people of non-magical ancestry for fun, which would be a large-scale violation of the International Statue of Secrecy, which is the Office's area of responsibility. * The Improper Use of Magic Office * The division apparently works closely with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, as when Harry Potter used under-aged magic to blow up his aunt, (which would fall under the jurisdiction of the Improper Use of Magic Office as a violation of the 'Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery '), he received no punishment due to the interference of then Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge. However, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were sent to puncture her and modify her memory. This means that the Improper Use of Magic Department is doing investigative work while much of the work of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes does the practical part. Therefore, it can be assumed that both the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, the Obliviator Headquarters and the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee to some degree rely on the intelligence reports from the Improper Use of Magic Office and perhaps is somewhat answerable to it. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Notes and references es:Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia fr:Service des usages abusifs de la magie it:Ufficio per l'Uso Improprio delle Arti Magiche pl:Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement